fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Passionlip
Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Masochistic Constitution A+= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = independent action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 6%. |img3 = Presence Concealment |name3 = Presence Concealment |rank3 = A+ |effect3 = Increases own critical star generation rate by 10.5%. |img4 = goddess essence |name4 = Goddess' Essence |rank4 = C |effect4 = Increases own damage by 200. Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img5 = missing |name5 = High Servant |rank5 = A |effect5 = No effect. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C= |overchargeeffect = Recovers party's HP. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 2000 |c2 = 2500 |c3 = 3000 |c4 = 3500 |c5 = 4000 }} |-| Rank C+= |overchargeeffect = Recovers party's HP. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Heal + |c1 = 3000 |c2 = 4000 |c3 = 5000 |c4 = 6000 |c5 = 7000 }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |12 = |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |12 = |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |10}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |4}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |4}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |7}} |82 = |7}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 20% and reduces party's debuff resistance by 20% Demerit while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Asagami Fujino. *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Orion and Jeanne d'Arc (Berserker Alter). *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Mecha Eli-chan and Mecha Eli-chan Mk.II. *She received Additional Dialogue on SE.RA.PH -Second Ballet-, 20 February 2019 Update. Images Saint Graphs= passionlip1.png|Stage 1 passionlip2.png|Stage 2 passionlip3.png|Stage 3 passionlip4.png|Stage 4 PassionlipAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= PassionLipIcon.png|Stage 1 PassionlipStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 PassionlipStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 PassionlipFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S164 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S164 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S164 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= PassionlipSprite1.png|Sprite 1 PassionlipSprite2.png|Sprite 2 PassionlipSprite3.png|Sprite 3 S164 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S164 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S164 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo164.png|NP Logo PassionlipEnemyBossSprite.png|SE.RA.PH Boss |-| Expression Sheets= Passionlip 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Passionlip 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Passionlip 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Passionlip_Maso.png|Expression Sheet (SE.RA.PH story only) |-| Craft Essences= Portrait CE 0731.png|P Pudding à la Mode (Valentine CE) |-| Others= Passionlip_ccc.png|Official Fate/Extra CCC Design by Wada Arco Category:Fate/Extra Category:Moon Cell Servants Category:Divine